Unshakeable
by Nyx Crepsley
Summary: read it and find out
1. Chapter 1

This has NO basis on the books or the movie...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Darren Shan (just Asta is mine)

* * *

Mr. Larten Crepsley sat; eating the Chinese food he had ordered, across the table from his new young assistant, Asta. She was a young girl about 12 years old; he'd met her when the Cirque had traveled to Auckland Romania. She was an orphan with nowhere to go, it was below freezing that night and he had found her searching for scraps...

He had taken her back to the states with him without a second thought. She was skinny with long black hair, green eyes and pail skin. She was a nice girl, smart, pretty and with a nasty and very twisted sense of humor.

He watched her use the chopsticks instead of simply using a fork, like he was, she hadn't quite gotten the hang of it yet but she was smiled, strange of how much she reminded him of himself. Stubborn, determined, unshakeable and socially uncoordinated... Like him she wasn't exactly a people person... She impressed him though; she had taken to being a vampire like a duck to water.

But there was a problem... She had a bit of a wild streak, she was clever, yes, but she was also impulsive, undisciplined, and even reckless at times. She lived for the thrill. Like any proud vampire did, but even they would balk at some of the things little Asta did, like her 'weapons master' act, performing stunts with deadly weapons or becoming the wolf man's permanent handler...

Her actions were bold and amazing yes but they could prove deadly. She had to learn to control that part of were here because of a rumor that a vampenese was in the area.

Larten would have come alone, but Asta would have been beside herself to find out she was being left behind. And Larten just hated to see those big green eyes filled with such self-loathing and sorrow... Besides he had a point to prove...

"Come," Larten said as soon as they finished eating, "We're going hunting."

Asta's eyes gleamed at the thought of the chase. That's what she loved, not so much what she accomplished but the journey itself. "Soooooo... What are we hunting?" Asta practically cooed, she held a slight accent. "Vampenese." Larten spoke quietly and inwardly grinned as his assistants eyes lit up with the thought of an adventure. They combed the city and about an hour before dawn they were about to end their search.

"We will find him," Larten told his assistant encouragingly. Asta was very disappointed that they hadn't found anything.

"Come now dawn is close."

Asta sighed and followed her mentor. A small crash of cans and a low swear caught Asta's attention. Her head snapped up and she darted in to the alley way to check out the noise.

Larten frowned as he heard his assistant sigh. He hated to see her so upset. Then he smiled. He knew what would cheer her up!

"How about we watch that horror film you have been begging me to let you see, hmm? I shall even watch it with you. Would you like that little one?" Larten waited for an answer... There wasn't one.

"Asta?" Larten turned around to find she was no longer behind him. "Asta!" Larten shouted.

Asta darted down the alley way as saw what Larten and her had been looking for! The vampenese! Asta attacked the vampenese on instinct. And soon realized just how big of a mistake she had made.

The vampenese threw her off of him as if she was a bothersome fly and she crashed in to a wall of metal garbage cans and a brick wall. Asta jumped back up a fought on kicking and clawing ad best she could, but the vampenese was stronger and soon had her cornered and his nails ready to slash her heard a very heavy crash and the sound of fighting coming from an alley they had passed.

"Asta!" Larten shouted. And flitted down the alley way and saw his assistant cornered by the vampenese who was preparing the final blow.

Larten growled like a papa wolf coming to defend his little pup, his eyes blazing and teeth bore as he attacked the one whom dared to hurt his assistant. The purple beast howled in pain as Larten slashed him with his nails and drew him away from Asta.

As the vampenese turned towards her mentor, Asta stood still and seemed to freeze for a moment, before she recovered and pounced on the purple monsters back and clawed out his eyes. Distracting it long enough to let Larten finish him off. They threw the body in to the sewer system to hide it.

Larten and Asta returned to their hotel room covered in blood, and a little worse for the wear, but they had done it. Asta had done well for herself, but Larten was still worried. She was far too quiet; it was not like her to be so withdrawn, she could be a bit shy sometimes, but never this quiet, especially not around him. She claimed she was fine but Larten had his doubts.

Asta bid her mentor a good day and went to bed to get some well needed sleep. She was still shaking from the earlier events. She had been close to death before but never had she looked it in the eye. She hoped some sleep would do her good. But every time she closed her eyes, she saw the dreaded scene. It frightened her more then she cared to admit. Tears were pouring down her face. Why was she scared? She asked herself. She was a half vampire! She was scarier than anything in this hotel. The old building groaned and a tree branch hit the window. With a small yelp Asta bolted from the bed. Grabbing a blanket she went to her mentor's coffin and crawled inside with him.

Larten jerked awake as he felt someone climb in to his coffin and snuggle down beside him.

He looked over and saw it was only Asta wrapped up in a blanket and cuddling up beside him. Larten turned on to his side to give her some room. Her cheeks felt wet and her heart beat was rapid, and she was trembling. Something had her spooked. This worried him; the only thing that scared her, which he knew of, was Madam Octa... And that was for an**_ entirely_** different reason.

"Asta, what is wrong?" Silence answered him.

"You are scared..." it was more of a statement then a question. Asta shifted uncomfortably against him.

"The Vampenese... Fighting it... That is what has you so spooked..." He was not asking. Asta was still for a moment before she nodded against his side.

"Come here, little one." Larten scooped Asta up and laid her on his chest covering the both of then with the blanket, and wrapping his arms around her. Asta shifted a little and wrapped her arms around his torso and soon fell asleep, her head resting on his chest, comforted by the sound of his slower heartbeat, warmth and presence.

Larten smiled. It felt good to be needed, that his Asta had come to him for comfort. He chuckled to himself, his little Asta always acted so tough! But she was not acting very tough now was she?

No, she was not… running to him to protect her from the scary monsters under the bed, in the closet and the spooky shadows on the walls. It was hard to believe that THIS was the same girl who fed the Wolf Man right out of her hand on a daily basis.

It was quiet endearing to see his little assistant acting so dependent on him. Larten smiled as he held her close to him. He would never admit it but he liked being a mentor more than anyone knew. He didn't take many assistants, but the few he did were special. His little Asta was special to him too. And it was moments like these that he loved, again something he would NEVER admit.

A strange thing his little Asta was. As brave she might be, but she was still a little girl who presently needed her big strong mentor to protect her. Larten smiled at the thought and chuckled almost evilly.

_Well now, my unshakeable Asta is not so unshakeable now is she? _ Larten chuckled to himself. _Not any more..._

**_ Point proven. Mission accomplished._**

* * *

Hopefully this is better…. And the title might make more sense now.

Come to the dark side...

We have cookies!


	2. Author's Note to ALL readers

NOT A CHAPTER:

Ok, people… So far I have gotten several anonymous flames in the past day, which I have deleted as flames are not welcome. Reviews are for construtive critisism ONLY. I do however thank anyone who has polietly given me imput on my stories, I have taken them in to consideration and Yes, I am looking for a Beta! HOWEVER to all of those whom have flamed me... I am only going to say this once:

IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING NICE TO SAY, DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL!

That is ALL I will say.

Thank you,

Nyx Crepsley


End file.
